SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG 2: KEY TO THE MEGA EMERALD
by ShadowtheHedgehogxKohana
Summary: Subtitle: MARIA'S REINCARNATIONThe reincarnation of Maria appears in the world Pokemon, holding the key within her to unlock the power of Mega Chaos Emeralds. sonic 3 Will Shadow be able to find her and protect her.
1. Prologue SHADOW'S FLASHBACK

SHADOW THE HEDGEOG 2: KEY TO THE MEGA EMERALDS

Maria's Reincarnation

PROLOGUE-SHADOW'S DREAM

**Shadow the Hedgehog and his best friend, Maria are seen running through the base of GUN with four of GUN's soldiers not far behind them.**

"**I'm scarred Shadow," replied Maria as she was being pulled by Shadow who was in front of her.**

**Shadow looks back at her, "don't worry, Maria; we'll be ok." Shadow then looks around, "damn, where are the exits around here?"**

**Maria starts to hear the voices of the soilders, "They're getting closer."**

**Shadow then stops and looks to Maria, "you go ahead, Maria; I'll catch up to you."**

**Maria nodded her head, "no, I won't leave you."**

"**I'll be right behind you, " Shadow replied, "I promise."**

"**Don't harm them, ok? " replied Maria as she started to run ahead.**

"**I'm not going to hurt them," replied Shadow as he turned toward the four soldiers who had caught up.**

"**Where is the girl?" asked one of the soldiers.**

"**Like I'm going to tell you humans, I promised to protect Maria and I will," replied Shadow as pulled out a chaos emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!"**

**Shadow uses Chaos Control and freezes the four soilder in place, with that done he heads for the pod room where Maria is waiting.**

**Maria turns her head hearing the sliding door open, "oh thank goodness, Shadow." **

**As Maria goes to approach Shadow, a GUN soldier emerges from the shadow.**

**Maria gasps, "SHADOW"**

"**TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" replied the soldier as he points his gun directly at Shadow.**

"**NO," cried Maria as she puts herself in front of Shadow as the trigger is pulled, she is shot.**

**Shadow catches her in his arms, "MARIA!"**

**Maria looks up with tears in her eyes, "Shadow?"**

**Shadow looks up angrily at the human, "BLAST YOU HUMAN, YOU'LL PAY!"**

**The soldier looked really scarred from the look in Shadow's eyes.**

"**CHAOS…" started Shadow when Maria grabs his leg.**

"**No, Shadow; please don't," replied Maria**

"**But…" started Shadow looking at Maria.**

"**I'm dying now, by the key will remain alive," Maria started in a weak voice.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Shadow.**

"**I'll take the key to the Mega Emeralds to another world and it'll be reborn within a new human life, Shadow you must find this new human and protect them."**

"**How will I know where to find this human, " replied Shadow taking Maria's hand.**

"**You will know, Shadow; I in believe you, Shadow the Hedgehog," replied Maria as she slowly passes away.**

"**No, don't leave me, Maria," replied Shadow as held her in his arms and looked up to the ceiling. "MARIA!"**

**Shadow quickly opens his eyes, realizing he was having a dream.**

"**That dream, again; does it mean it's time? The key will soon appear? I must find this new human and keep Maria's promise to protect them," replied Shadow as dashes into the forest.**

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1 KEY DISCOVERY

**CHAPTER 1- KEY DISCOVERY**

**Giovanni is sitting at his desk with his loyal Persian sleeping beside him on the floor, when two of his rocket field agents, Butch and Cassidy enter his office and leaning down to one knee.**

"**You called for us, sir?" replied Cassidy**

"**Yes, have you found the child who holds the key?" asked Giovanni**

"**Indeed we have sir, we have a few under cover scouts out all over each region and we've found the kid in the Hoenn region," replied Butch.**

"**We manage to get photo of the child," said Cassidy placing a picture of Kohana on the desk in front of Giovanni, "this child is the key's holder."**

**Giovanni gazes at the picture and then looks up, "well done, that will be all."**

"**Yes sir," reply Butch and Cassidy as they stand to leave.**

"**By the way which of my field agents are closer to her?" asked Giovanni.**

"**As of now, we've found only two that are out in her area, sir," replied Butch.**

"**Which ones?" asked Giovanni.**

"**Our two most unreliable ones, Jessie and her partner, James," replied Cassidy.**

**Giovanni sighs, "are you sure their aren't any more reliable ones?"**

"**None, sir," replied Cassidy.**

"**Oh well, maybe then can handle bringing me simple child; get those two back here immediately," said Giovani as he stood up.**

"**Yes sir," replid Butch and Cassidy.**

**Giovanni turns to the window and looks out into the blue sky, "I never would have guess I would be seeing my little niece again, oh guess that she is the key holder. Just you wait my dear I will have you very soon."**

**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are seen flying in the X Tornado with Tails as the pilot flying towards Angel Island.**

"**What are we looking for again, Tails?" question Sonic who was riding on the right wing.**

"**The Mega Emerald, Sonic," replied Tails**

"**The Mega Emerald?" replied Knuckles, "You've got to be kidding, Tails; the disappeared 50 years ago."**

**Tails turns his head to Knuckles "That's true, but I've been doing research with Cosmo, and the Mega Emerald has been reborn." **

"**That's not possible," said Sonic.**

"**I know it's hard to believe, guys," started Tails, "but the key to the Mega Emerald has been reborn inside of new human and we've got to find the emerald and human before Eggman does.**

"**Well if it's true, then I'll be anything Shadow is going to be looking for the human too," replied Sonic.**

**Tails happens to looking seeing a black figure moving along the ocean, "speaking of Shadow, there he is."**

"**Maria? Who is this human, I'm trying to find?" said Shadow as he dashes across the ocean in his hover shoes.**

**The X Tornado comes flying along the water beside Shadow, "Hi, Shadow; long time no see," greeted Tails.**

"**Not you guys, again" replied Shadow looking to them.**

"**Nice to see you, too," Sonic replied.**

"**Let me take a wild guess, " Knuckles started, "you're here because of Mega Emerald aren't you?"**

"**I am, and I'm sure Eggman has already gotten to the emerald; but with out the key it's useless," answered Shadow.**

"**Key?" replied Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.**

"**Yes, a special key that will unlock the Mega Emeralds true power," answered Shadow.**

"**We have to get the emerald away from Eggman, and fast," replied Tails.**

"**Don't waste your time, I'll take care of him myself," replied Shadow, "I already know where he is."**

"**You do?" asked Knuckles.**

"**I do, and I can't tell you right now," replied Shadow.**

"**And why can't you tell us?" asked Sonic.**

"**How many emeralds do you have right now, Tails?" asked Shadow.**

"**We have 4, why?" replied Tails.**

"**Find the other 3 and I'll explain it to you; right now I have to get to the mega emerald," replied Shadow.**

"**Then hop aboard then, Shadow; we shoud be able to spot Eggman's Egghawk from the air," replied Tails.**

**Shadow hesitates for a few seconds, "fine."**

**Shadow and the gang continue on towards Angel Island to locate Eggman and the Mega Emerald.**


	3. Chapter 2 NEW MISSION

CHAPTER 2-THE NEW MISSION

Jessie, James and Meowth have just arrived back at Team Rocket headquarters in one of the Team Rocket choppers, they are now just walking off the chopper.

"I wonder why the boss called back to headquarters all of a sudden, Jessie?" asked James

"I don't know, James; let's get inside and find out," replied Jessie.

"Der can be only one reason," Meowth started, "he's firing us."

"DON'T SAY THAT, MEOWTH," said Jessie.

"Why else would he have us return," said James as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Just drop it you, two," Jessie said as she walked on towards Giovanni's office.

Jessie, James and Meowth reach Giovanni's office a couple minutes, a male grunt is standing outside the door.

"Welcome back, Jessie! James! Meowth! Our boss has been expecting you," replied the grunt as he walks and stands before Giovanni who is turned towards the window, "sir, Jessie, James and Meowth have arrived."

"Thank you, that will be all," replied Giovanni.

"Yes sir," replied the grunt.

With that said the male grunt bows respectfully, turns and leaves the room closing the door behind them. Jessie, James and Meowth are now down on one knee before him.

"You called for us, sir," said Jessie.

"I did," Giovanni replied pulling out the photo, "I have a job for you and James, I want you two to bring me this child," he continued showing them the picture of Kohana.

James takes the photo and looks at it, "it's the twerp girl."

"Is there a problem?" asked Giovanni.

Jessie is trying to hold in her high hatred for Kohana, "no problem, sir."

"What exactly do you want her for?" asked James.

"Just bring the child back her to me, and I'll explain it to you then, NOW GO!" ordered Giovanni.

"What about, Meowth sir?" asked Meowth.

"You'll be staying her, to help me for awhile," replied Giovanni, "and be my new Persian."

Meowth smiles happily, "Really?"

"For now yes," replied Giovanni, then he looks up to Jessie and James, "GET GOING!"

"Yes sir," replied Jessie and James.

Jessie and James leave Giovanni's office and head back to the helicopter to return to the Hoenn Region, Jessie is now fuming mad.

James is trying to fan Jessie with a paper fan, "calm down, Jessie."

"Clam down? How do you expect me to be clam, after what I just herd," replied Jessie.

"It least we won't get thunder bolted away by Pikachu," replied James

"DAMN IT, JAMES; I hate the child to death," replied Jessie

"I understand that, Jessie," started James, "but now you can have your revenge on her."

Jessie smiles her evil little smile, "Oh I like the sound of that."

"Now what do you say," replied James.

"SWEET REVENGE!" replied Jessie starting to laugh.

James sighs, "remember, the boss wants her alive."

Jessie and James get on board the helicopter and it takes off heading back to the Hoenn region.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
